vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Morpho Knight
|-|Morpho Knight= |-|The Butterfly= |-|Morpho Knight EX= Summary Morpho Knight is a major boss that appears within Kirby Star Allies ''and takes the role as the final boss of the gamemode ''???? Star Allies go!. It is implied that Morpho Knight is the recurring butterfly seen within various modern Kirby games, including Star Allies itself. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | 4-A | At least 4-A Name: Morpho Knight Origin: Kirby Star Allies Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: The Butterfly, Knight, Reborn Butterfly | Dark-Winged Disaster Powers and Abilities: Butterfly= Superhuman Speed, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Flight, Dimensional Travel (Always seen in Kirby's universe when the butterfly comes from Another Dimension), Can turn targets into energy on contact and absorb them to transform somewhat like them, making their power properly his own after some time |-|Morpho Knight= As before, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Is quick & efficient with his sword, as well as being able to wield and fight with two swords at once), Teleportation, Energy Projection & Manipulation, Creation of Soundwaves & Morality Manipulation, Duplication (Of his swords), Size Manipulation (Can enlarge his swords), Fire Manipulation & Heat Manipulation (Can create creatures composed of heat and flames), Air Manipulation (Can create tornadoes by jabbing his sword into the ground), Durability Negation (With Morality Manipulation and Tornado Attack) |-|Morpho Knight EX= As before but with more complex, bigger and more powerful attacks, Can create heated vortices that will attract opponents, making them easier to reach with his attacks Attack Potency: Unknown (Potentially as weak as a regular butterfly, aside from his speed), ignores durability via Transmutation | Multi-Solar System level (Absorbed Galacta Knight but was yet to make his power his own; Fought evenly & lost against up to 4 Star Allies, including the likes of Kirby, Meta Knight, King Dedede, Bandana Waddle Dee and others. Superior to Pre-Heroes in Another Dimension Hyness), can ignore durability with his Tornado Attacks and Mortality Manipulation | At least Multi-Solar System level (Stronger than before due to having mastered his new abilities and showing his true power; It's at least unclear if this should account for Galacta Knight's Light & Dark forms as opposed to only his base. Placed above the retaliators Three Mage-Sisters combined, who were superior to Corrupt Hyness, who in turn should be above the first Void Termina shown), can ignore durability with his Tornado Attacks and Mortality Manipulation Speed: Massively FTL+ (Turned Galacta Knight into energy before the latter could do anything about it) | Massively FTL+ (Kept up with those who can react, dodge and clash with him while flying; His flight should be comparable, if not equal, to that of Galacta Knight, who kept up with Meta Knight while both flew past stars; Meta Knight's flight can in turn keep up with the Warp Star. Fought evenly & lost against up to 4 Star Allies, including the likes of Kirby, Meta Knight, King Dedede, Bandana Waddle Dee, Gooey, Ribbon and the Three Mage-Sisters, able to defend himself from their attacks by blocking them with his sword) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Likely Class Y (Should at least be comparable to Kirby, who is defeated and is vastly superior to Star Dream in its NOVA form) Striking Strength: Unknown | Multi-Solar System Class (Traded blows with Kirby & the Star Allies) | At least Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Unknown | Multi-Solar System level (Withstood major blows and strikes coming from Kirby & the Star Allies) | At least Multi-Solar System level (Considerably more durable than before) Stamina: Unknown | Very High (Comparable to Kirby. Capable of contending against 4 fighters at once) Range: Unknown | Standard melee range, extended melee range via sword (Higher with Size Manipulation), interstellar via Projectiles (Scaling from Kirby) Standard Equipment: Nothing | His sword Intelligence: Unknown in general, however he's shown to be a very skilled fighter and expert marksman Weaknesses: Unknown | Clashing with one of his attacks will shortly stun him Keys: Butterfly | Morpho Knight | Morpho Knight EX Gallery First ever Kirby character.png|He was here from the very first frame. Meta_vs_Morpho.jpg 32a6b2d1458bbdaae25dbfebac948166ef4b3742_hq.gif KSA_Morpho_Knight_Faces.jpg MK_EX_does_some_tricks.gif Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Kirby Category:Flight Users Category:Sound Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Morality Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Size Users Category:Fire Users Category:Heat Users Category:Air Users Category:Knights Category:Sword Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Insects Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Murderers Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 4